Requiem for Kings
by ChaosWithImagination
Summary: According to Dwarf customs, fourteen years after the death of a loved one, an official mourning ceremony is to take place. The remaining dwarves of the company must now performing this ceremony for Thorin, Fili and Kili. But one of their company is missing. But instead of bringing their beloved burglar to the newly rebuilt Erebor, Balin had other plans.
1. Fourteen Years After

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Balin stood on the front battlements of Erebor. His eyes were focused un-seeingly on the wide green fields and the bright silver river that flowed towards the newly rebuilt Dale. Fourteen years. It had been fourteen years since their heart, spirit and joy was snatched away from them in the Battle of Five Armies. For those long fourteen years the remaining dwarves of the original company had tried to build a life for themselves under the leadership of Dain. And they had managed to make a good one. There was plenty for all of them. They were properly recognized and rewarded for their amazing feat of taking back the mountain and for helping in turning the tide of the war. They had been given whatever they had asked for and even things they did not ask for. They were even given important posts within the hierarchy of the Mountain.

But Balin was tired to giving advice and teaching lessons that rang hollow in his ears. He had watched Dwalin teach the youngsters to fight but his passion was a mere glimmer of its former glory. Bifur had grown more and more silent and now barely spoke or gestured. And while Bofur was his usual optimistic self on the outside, his normally bright smile seemed both fake and strained. And Bombur had lost so much weight that he was down to half his former size.

They hardly saw Nori anymore since he was in and out of jail so many times in the past few years that for the last two he refused to leave. He sought out the company of the damp dark rather than the warm love of his kin. Dori and Ori had all but given up on getting their beloved brother back.

Oin and Glóin seemed to be the least affected at first, but Balin began to realize that Oin was never far from ale and that Glóin wore a haunted look in his eyes all the time and had started to become extremely protective of his son Gimili.

The company was tearing itself apart.

Balin tugged at his beard as the threads of a plan began to form in his mind. What they needed was a change of scenery. What they needed was to get away from the mountain.

"I think it is time to go and see our Burglar," Balin said to himself.


	2. Day One

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT_

* * *

_Here we come this day,_

_To chant the final lay,_

_That has no end,_

_For family and friend ( Verse 1 of the Requiem for Kings)_

Bilbo Baggins unhooked the kettle from over the fire and while humming a soft tune poured the steaming water into his cup. As the pleasant fragrance of tea filled his nostrils he gave a happy sigh. He then set the kettle to the side and picked up his plate and went to retrieve dinner from his stove. It had been fourteen years since that horrible Battle of Five Armies and he still hadn't fully recovered. There were times when the memories would rush back to him and he would stand stiff in a corner with his hands shaking and his fingers reaching for his ring. Then the moment would pass and Bilbo would sink to the floor and cry his heart out. The horror of the war and the pain of the passing of his friends were still fresh in his heart and those wounds simply refused to close.

He settled down at his table and tucked the napkin into the top of his robe and reached for the salt. He sprinkled it over his food and then reached for a slice of lime and did the same. As the last drops of juice dripped from between his fingers, the door bell rang. Bilbo's head jerked up. The last time he was in this position and a door bell rang, he had opened it to see a tall bald, tattooed dwarf. Bilbo's heart began to beat faster as he got up while whipping his hand in his robe. It couldn't be. They were all in Erebor. There was no way in the all the good green Shire that his wish would come true and he would open the door to find Dwalin standing in the night in front of his house.

He reached for the door handle and hesistated. Then he shook himself, took hold of the doorknob and swung the door open. Bilbo let out a small squeak.

"Dwalin, at your service," Dwalin said bowing to Bilbo in the same manner he had all those long years ago. But this time Bilbo did not hurriedly tie his robe and return the greeting. This time he gave another small sound of happy disbelief and flung himself at the tall dwarf.

Dwalin caught Bilbo his broad thick arms and hugged his burglar tight. Then Bilbo pulled back laughed with tears in his voice.

"Where are my manners? Come in. Come in. You're not late this time. And it is here. You are most welcome to dinner."

Dwalin smiled and reached behind to pick up a rather large basket.

"I came prepared this time," Dwalin said, "I broght some stuff to help along with getting dinner prepared."

Bilbo laughed again and the two went inside. Dwalin swung his cloak off and followed Bilbo to his little eating table by the stove.

"Go ahead and start eating," Bilbo said gesturing as his still hot dinner, "I'll go and open up the pantry." He went off humming again toward his pantry to make sure that he was not under stocked. He knew how much dwarves ate, especially Bombur and…

Bilbo paused at the pantry door and took a ragged breath. The words 'Kili and Fili' burned in his mind and made his body shake with a pain that ran hot through his veins. As he stood trying to compose himself he heard the door bell ring again.

He reached the door in a few steps and flung it open to find Balin standing looking out into the night. Balin then turned and smiled at Bilbo.

"Balin, at your service," Balin said spreading his arms wide and bowing. Bilbo grinned back at him.

"Good evening," Bilbo said.

"Yes it is," Balin replied grinning back then he stepped forward and whispered conspiratorially, "But I think it might rain later."

Bilbo could not hold himself back. He laughed and hugged Balin. Balin held the hobbit fondly and then turning he spotted Dwalin who just came out from finishing Bilbo's dinner. Balin left Bilbo's side to go over and greet his brother. Bilbo watched with a smile as they embraced and butted each other heads. Hard. Then the three proceeded to continue checking out the pantry.

Bilbo left them to pry about the shelves of food and hanging rows of onions and bottles of jams, while he leaned against the doorpost offering comments about food when they picked it up and asked what it was. Just then the door bell rang again. Bilbo jerked around and almost ran to the door but then caught himself. Kili and Fili were supposed to come next. Bilbo walked slowly to the door, wishing harder than he ever had before that he would open the door and see a golden haired dwarf with a raven haired dwarf standing next to him. He wished he could hear them introduce themselves and see Kili's bright smile again as he mispronounced his name. He wished he could be rough housed away from his own door and be forced to hold their various assortment of weapon. He wanted Fili and Kili back.

He swallowed his longing and pulled open the door to see an assortment of dwarves fall through it and sprawl on the floor. Bilbo shook his head and sighed in amusement as they began quarrelling with each other about this not being the same order they fell in last time.

It was chaos in the kitchen just as it was the last time. Bilbo tired to help move things to the table but instead he felt like leaf being blown this way and that through the busily moving bodies of the dwarves. In the end he simply stood, closed his eyes and held his head in his hands until he felt someone hold him about the waist and set him on a chair. When he looked up, he saw Bofur smiling down at him before going back to get more food. Then the eating began. Bilbo laughed and drank and even tossed some food around for old times' sake as the dwarves ate around him. But yet the gaiety felt strained. As if they were all trying just a bit too hard to be happy. Bilbo fell silent and carefully watched each of his friends. He began to note the small signs that had been so cleverly concealed before. Balin's drawn out look and Dwalin's lack of fire in his eyes. Bombur small frame and Bifur's less vibrant gesturing. Oin's slurred speech and the hidden panic in Gloin's features. Ori's and Dori's grateful yet worried glances at their haggard looking brother. And what hit Bilbo the hardest was the forceful way in which Bofur was keeping that smile on his face and the steady stream of cheerful banter going.

Then suddenly everyone began to grow silent. The merry shouts and actions all grew less and less until it finally stopped. The dwarves sat with their faces looking tired and old. Then as if given a signal they all got up and began to clear away the food. No song was sung as they moved like ghosts around the table stacking the wares up. There was no Kili and Fili to start the clean up song. Bilbo watched in a sad awe as they flung, kicked and juggled the wares about their bodies and into the sink and onto the table.

When they were all done they stood about the room awkwardly. Bilbo felt confused then it hit him. They were all waiting. It was time for Thorin to come and pound on the door announcing his arrival. An awful silence filled the room and the minutes ticked by and no longed for knock came on the door. The dwarves looked around at the each other and then without warning, Bofur burst in tears.


	3. The Night of the First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Bilbo stumbled to his room, gently placed the candle on his desk and then fell unceremoniously into bed. He all but groaned in pleasure at the sensation of his muscles relaxing. It was tiring work getting space to house ten dwarves for the night. He only had three spare rooms. But lucky for him the dwarves didn't mind sleeping cramped together. It made Bilbo remembered their sleeping habits when they were on the journey to Erebor. Everyone tossing their bedrolls as close to the fire and together as possible in order to keep warm in the frosty nights. The only argument that broke out was about who was going to sleep next to who. But it was a good natured argument. It so turned out that Dori and Ori got a room and they dragged Nori with them. Bilbo had expected Nori to protest but instead he nodded mutely and followed his brother to bed. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur took another room. At another time that situation may have caused very cramped quarters but not so anymore. Bombur was the same size as his kin and they fit nicely. Oin and Glóin choose to sleep in front of the fireplace. So that left Balin and Dwalin in the last room. Bilbo, being Bilbo, had made sure that everyone of his guests were settled in their rooms properly and only left after being assured at least five times by each group that they were fine and needed nothing more.

Bilbo felt sleep tugging at his eyes and he was about to give into it when he heard a strange noise. Sleep fled instantly and in a flash he was under his bed and out and then standing in his room with Sting in his hand. The elvish blade was unlit. He gave a soft thanks for that before heading over to the window and peering out. The moonlight made all the plants glow like pale silver. Then the noise came again. A soft scraping sound and then snuffling came from right under the window sill. Bilbo quietly unlatched his window and took a breath. When he heard the scraping start again, he flung the window open and thrust Sting down into the tall fragrant grass. The thrust was followed by a yelp and a figure leapt up clutching its head.

"Bofur?" Bilbo asked seeing the floppy hat on the figure's head.

"Bilbo?" Bofur asked, "What do you mean by stabbing down at me like that? Nearly took my head off!" Bilbo flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo apologized, "Really sorry. What are you doing outside? It rather cold. Won't you come inside?" Bofur looked to the side then back at Bilbo.

"Alright," he said and proceeded to climb through the window.

"Bofur!" Bilbo exclaimed, "You can't fit through there. It's too small." Bofur gave a short laugh.

"It's quite alright Bilbo. Trust me. I can manage." To Bilbo's surprise Bofur did fit through the window. But as he lifted his feet to jump down, he suddenly slipped and fell sprawled onto the floor. Bilbo dropped Sting and ran to pick him up. As Bilbo's hands closed on the arm of his friend, he froze. His arm sank down through far too many layers of cloth to close on a stiff limb. Bofur was _thin_. Far too thin to be healthy.

Then before Bilbo realized what he was doing, he yanked the strings to Bofur's tunic open and pulled the tunic apart.

"Bilbo what are you doing?" Bofur hissed trying to cover himself. But Bilbo yanked apart Bofur's hands and pulled the undercoat up. He gasped. He looked up at Bofur with horrified eyes. Bofur looked at him and then turned away.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Bofur muttered.

"Not as bad as it looks!" Bilbo yelled then remembered the others, "Not as bad as it looks!" He hissed the statement. Bofur was skin and bone. His ribs stuck out stark against his skin and his stomach was caving into his body. When he took a breath in his rib cage looked like it was about to break apart as it expanded. Bilbo dropped the clothes and took Bofur firmly by the arm and sat him down on the bed.

"Stay there," Bilbo pointed at Bofur and didn't move his finger until Bofur nodded. Then he slipped quietly out into his corridor and into the pantry. He gathered some cakes and cookies onto a tray and made his way back to his room. Bofur was sitting on the bed like Bilbo told him too and was fiddling with his tunic strings. Bilbo set down the tray down in front of Bofur.

"Eat," Bilbo commanded. Bofur sighed and shook his head.

"I don't have any appetite Bilbo. I'm full really. It's fine." Bilbo stared unmovingly at Bofur, picked up a cookie and held it against Bofur's lips.

"Eat," Bilbo said again. Bofur looked at Bilbo and then took a bite. Bit by bit Bilbo forced Bofur to eat. Each bite had to be commanded and with each swallow Bofur slipped away from Bilbo. His eyes became unseeing even as his body obeyed Bilbo's voice. When the tray was finished, Bilbo ordered Bofur to stay again and went to get some water for him to drink. He had to be commanded to drink the water as well.

Bilbo sighed in relief when the glass was done. He set it down on his bedside cupboard top and took Bofur's hands in his own.

"What's the matter Bofur?" he asked softly. Bofur didn't answer.

"Why are you letting yourself get like this after all you've been through? Bilbo asked. Bofur still didn't reply.

"You got back the mountain," Bilbo coaxed, "You got your home back. Now you belong somewhere right?" Bofur winced. Bilbo took it as a good sign despite it being a wince.

"You killed the Dragon and you rebuilt Erebor. You have gold to swim I bet," Bilbo continued, "You got all you wanted." Bofur face slid back into the unseeing mask. Bilbo sighed and tried another tactic.

"Imagine what Kili and Fili would say now that you have everything you could ever want and here you are starving away when you could fulfill all your needs."

"They wouldn't say anything," Bofur said, "They're dead!" The last two words were spat out. Bilbo flinched at the bitterness that glazed his friend's voice.

"They're gone. Fili and Kili. They are dead! Thorin is dead! What is the use of the gold and belonging anywhere when the people who were your treasure and the people that you belonged to are gone! I don't have everything I could ever want!" Bofur voice was shrill and keening. "They are gone! No more bright smiles! No more merry gathering over food and drink. They can't eat or drink anymore so why should I? Why should I get the those simple pleasure of life when my King and my Princes cannot! Why?"

Bofur's shaking hands were griping Bilbo's tight. Bilbo hid the wince at the pressure. He waited till Bofur's keening died down to soft heavy pants.

"I do not think that Thorin, Fili and Kili would want you starving yourself to death on account of them," Bilbo said.

"But I want to," Bofur said softly, "I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to smile anymore. I am tired Bilbo. I just want to die."

Something inside Bilbo broke and he felt a curious hotness wash over him. Bilbo watched as his hand yanked out of Bofur's grip and slap the dwarf hard across the face. Bofur jerked his head up to stare at Bilbo in surprise. He touched his face with his free hand to the cheek that Bilbo just slapped. Suddenly the hotness ran out of Bilbo and left him feeling tired and numb.

"Don't say that," Bilbo said softly, "Don't ever say that. What happened that day was horrible. It was tragic. It had no meaning. Or maybe it does and we can't see it yet. But for whatever reason we were given the gift of continuing life. My father once told me that it is alright to be sad for the death of a loved one. That it is alright to cry and hurt for them. But the best thing you can do for a dead loved one is to live for them. You have to hold their memory deep in your heart and mind and think of them when you go about your own life and use the experiences that you have had with them to help you out when you get into life's snags. And while the pain won't ever go away and hurt will always be there, at least you know you are doing your best with what they gave you and you know that your life would make them proud that you didn't waste something so precious."

Bofur looked into Bilbo's eyes and then without warning he seemed to collapse onto the hobbit's small frame and began crying. Bilbo held Bofur and gently maneuvered the dwarf so that Bofur was lying curled up into Bilbo chest. Bilbo held his friend, idly stroking the thick hair on his head till Bofur's sobs subsided and the regular rise and fall of his body told Bilbo that he had fallen asleep. Bilbo looked down to see Bofur's face resting tear stained against the damp sheets. But what made Bilbo sigh in contentment as he blew out the candle and snuggled down beside his friend was the small, real, peaceful smile on Bofur's face.


	4. The First Question

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

_Here we come this time,_

_To speak of your long climb,_

_And virtues more precious,_

_Than any gem luscious ( verse 2 of Requiem for Kings)_

Bilbo woke to find Bofur still curled up asleep. He smiled and patted his friend's shoulder before slipping out quietly and heading to the kitchen. He wasn't usually an early riser but this case was not a usual one. He needed to cook for eleven big eaters. He entered the kitchen to Ori and Bombur moving about silently.

"Hope you don't mind," Ori said softly, "We could not sleep." Bilbo shook his head, noting the bags under their eyes.

"It's alright," Bilbo said and he easily slipped into the pace of cooking that the other two had set. It reminded him of the old times during the journey to Erebor, where the camp had its own routine for the morning. He was pleased to find that even after fourteen years he was still part of the company enough to fit in with them without a fuss.

They worked quickly and quietly and by the time the others were waking up, the food was prepared and Bilbo and Ori was setting the places and placing the dishes piled high with steaming food on the table. As the dwarves came into the dining room, Bilbo could feel the sick tension that hung over the company. He understood it because he felt the same tension every morning as he got up, knowing that something irreplaceable had been lost and he could never get it back.

Bifur came over to Bombur and spoke softly to him. Bilbo could only just make out the guttural Khuzdûl but he knew what they were talking about. It was confirmed when Bombur shrugged and looked around worriedly.

"I do not think Bofur will make it to breakfast," Bilbo said in his high clear voice, "He is asleep in my room and he ate late last night."

Everyone turned to look at him. There was a moment of total silence and then Bifur strode over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Bilbo didn't need Bifur to tell him how grateful and relieved he was.

Breakfast started off well since everyone was in more cheerful moods. Then when the plates had begun to empty, footsteps were heard rounding into the room. Bofur flopped down into a chair and rubbed his eyes. His hair stuck out haphazardly from under his hat. He broke into a gentle smile.

"That's unfair," he said, "You all left me asleep. No pity for a hungry dwarf. Hmph!" Then he grabbed some food and began piling his plate. When it was heaped high, he began shoving it into his mouth as if he hadn't seem food for months. When he looked up, everyone was staring at him stuck in various position of eating or reaching for food. Except Bilbo, of course, who had continued eating as normal. Bofur's eyes flickered to Bilbo. Bilbo gave him and small smile and then rolled his eyes at the others. Bofur grinned and then looked at the others in mock surprise.

"What?" he asked, "I'm hungry." That broke the spell and the meal continued in renewed vigor. Soon food was flying about but Bilbo didn't care. When breakfast was done, the dished washed and packed away; Balin called Bilbo to him. The rest of the company dispersed as if on cue. Balin led Bilbo out the house and took a seat on the long wooden couch that Bilbo had in front of his house.

"Master Baggins, I am sure you are probably wondering why we are all here," Balin began when he and Bilbo had settled down on the cushioned seat and were puffing away at their pipes.

"I was wondering," Bilbo said, "but I figured that you would tell when the time was right. You never really didn't anything just for so Balin." Balin smiled down at him and then the mask that he had been wearing dropped away. Balin looked both old and tired.

"It's been fourteen years Bilbo," Balin said his voice low and sad, "Fourteen long hard years for us living in Erebor under the leadership of one we did not intend to place on that throne. Make no mistake, Dain had treated us well, even better than we thought he would, but that's not the point. Our hearts all belong to Thorin, Fili and Kili." Balin voice grew lower and huskier. He paused and Bilbo waited till the old dwarf got his emotions and thoughts back under control.

"According to Dwarf Custom, after fourteen years, those closest to the dead must perform a Mourning Ceremony for them. The ceremony lasts fourteen days. Thorin, Fili and Kili have no next of Kin really, since Dís died of grief not a few months after she got the news of their passing. Dain is too busy trying to run the mountain, so I told him that we, the company would do it. After all, we were the ones who answered his call and we went him through thick and thin, hope and danger. So we were the closest ones to him." Balin paused again and cleared his throat.

"He agreed. But you are also part of our company Bilbo. I thought it would be wrong to keep you out of it. And besides, the company, they needed to get away. They were all tearing themselves apart living in the mountain. I could not let that happen. So I brought them here. I hope you don't mind."

Bilbo shook his head, "I do not mind. I have missed you all terribly, I admit. The house seems so dull and empty when I am by myself. But you are not telling me everything Balin. What else is it that you want to say?"

Balin grinned at him. "You still have not lost your wits Master Baggins. There is one more thing. The Ritual that must be carried out for the fourteen days. You see every night a question must be asked before the loved ones. Those present must answer according to the experience they have had with the deceased. I would like you to read the questions for us. I…I do not have the strength to do it."

Bilbo felt shocked and immensely honored at the same time.

"I…I do not know what I have done to deserve such an honor, "Bilbo said softly, "But I will do it. It would be my greatest pleasure to fulfill that part of the Ritual." Balin sighed and nodded to him.

"Thank you very much Master Baggins," Balin said, "And as for not knowing what you did to deserve such honor, you are being too modest. You saved us all, Master Baggins, in our journey to Erebor and I have no doubt that you have the power within you to save us now."

Bilbo spent the rest of the day showing the dwarves what it was like to live in the Shire. To his surprise they all adopted the ways of Hobbits, quiet easily, even though not all them liked the planting part. The ones that did, helped Bilbo weed and water his garden, while the rest decided that they would fix anything and everything that they could find wrong in Bilbo's house.

Evening drew close and the company began to get fidgety. Bilbo realized that they needed to have some time for themselves so he basically shooed them away and took Ori and Bombur with him to prepare supper. Supper was a silent somber affair and Bilbo was a fair set of wracked nerves when Balin handed him the sheet of paper with the questions written neatly on it to read. When Bilbo took the sheet, the company filed out and took up seats in the room in front the fire place. It was the same room that Thorin had begun singing that fateful night before Bilbo had signed that contract that would change his life. On cold night Bilbo would curl up into front of the flames and sing the song. It kept him warmer than the fire ever did.

When the company had all settled down Bilbo stood in front of them and looked around nervously. They were all staring at him, their faces drawn and the deep sadness that lay buried within them flowed to the surface. Their grief was almost tangible. Bilbo swallowed hard and at a nod from Balin he began reading.

"_Who this day will speak of the day that those who passed came into his world_?"

Bilbo sat down abruptly after that, thanking all the good things that he did not stumble over the words. There was a heavy silence, then a deep voice began talking.

"It was the night of a winter storm when Thorin came into the world. His mother, he told me, had a hard labour to birth him. But she struggled and prevailed and when she held him in her arms, and looked into his eyes she spoke his name softly. '_Thorin_'" Dwain's deep voice softened to mimic Thorin's mother's tone, "She then said, 'My son has the eyes of the storm. He shall be a great King. His anger shall be fierce as the biting snow and his strength shall be powerful as the howling winds.'" He paused leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"And while all others called him his birth name, she called him StormEyes, till the day she died. And as he grew he became as she said he would be. But in his heart was a peace and a calm. A place where those he loved would be placed and cared for. They were safe under his eye and those who dared to hurt them would feel his wrath. He was my King. He still is my King."

Dwalin paused again. The flames in the fireplace reflected in his eyes as he began to speak one more.

"Fili was born in TA 2849. I remember it well. Thorin had rushed from my house to the houses of healing to get in time to the see the birth of his nephew. I however did not meet the boy till he was eight. But when I saw him I knew. I knew he would be Thorin's heir. He was but a child but he had the bearing of a King. A strong body and spirit. A willing and loyal heart. A caring soul and fierce anger towards any that would hurt those he cared about. Thorin loved Fili with all his heart. And when Fili lost his father, Thorin moved in to take care of the child and his sister. Thorin became that stable force in Fili's life and Fili became the pride of Thorin's existence.

Kili was born five years after Fili and from the moment you saw them you knew that they were specially bonded. Fili loved his brother with a fierce claim and Kili loved his brother back equally fiercely. When Thorin saw Kili, he told me, it was like someone took out light and joy from the world and placed them into Kili. His smile and laugh was matchless. He was a prince that anyone would obey; anyone would serve without a doubt. He was loving and caring and just and fair. He was special and seemed to bring out the best in all that he came in contact with." Dwalin's eyes became brighter as he forced himself to continue.

"They were my Princes. They are my Princes. They were my students that I trained. My friends that I laughed with. They were my brothers that I laughed and cried with. They were…they were…they were the sons that I loved."

At that Dwalin bent his head. Bilbo saw that the knuckles of his hands were white from the grip that he had and two large tears splashed over the taunt skin. It was only then that Bilbo noticed the tears that were on everyone's faces and then with a start he felt the cool wetness on his own face.

Bilbo looked away somewhat shyly from the large warrior that seemed lost in his own world of grief. He had never seen Dwalin cry before and he had a feeling that the dwarf would not have liked to be seen crying. He looked down at the paper and then back at the company. No one else seemed inclined to talk so he stood up again and said in a soft low voice.

"I thank you Dwalin, Son of Fundin, for speaking. May the Blessings of Mahal fall upon you. The first of the questions have been answered."


	5. Bearing the weight

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

Bilbo woke early again the next morning and as he was heading to the kitchen, he heard a loud grunt followed by an equally loud _thwack_. He frowned in confusion and followed the sounds to find Ori standing by the window that looked out toward the back of Bilbo's garden.

"Good morning Ori," Bilbo said coming to stand beside the scribe, "What's the matter?" Ori looked back to Bilbo and smiled an exasperated smile.

"Good morning Bilbo," Ori said, "It's Dwalin. Maybe I should not have asked him to chop some wood for the fire. He's been at it for about two hours now and I think by the time he done you will have wood to tide you over for thee winters."

Bilbo laughed and looked out the window. Ori was not joking. There was a huge pile of wood at Dwalin's side. Ori sighed, turned and to head back into the kitchen. Bilbo stayed to watch Dwalin a few minutes more and that was when he saw it. Dwalin moved to swing his axe up and then with a strangled cry, Dwalin's hand fell heavily to his side. He grunted as the axe buried itself next to his boot. To Bilbo's horror, he saw Dwalin's back muscles spasm and the large dwarf dropped to one knee, his hands braced against the chopping stump. Dwalin knelt like that until the muscles stopped twitching and then he picked the axe back up and set another block of wood on the stump. Before Bilbo knew what he was doing he yanked open the door and called out to him. Dwalin looked up at the sound of Bilbo's voice but his eyes were cold and unseeing. He then moved to lift the axe again to swing down. Bilbo gasped and in one swift motion he grabbed an old cloth hanging on a peg, rang towards Dwalin and shoved the cloth into Dwalin's face.

"What the!" Dwalin's shout was muffled by the cloth. Dwalin grabbed the cloth away from his face and looked down at Bilbo. The anger from his face melted away into uneasiness and embarrassment.

"That's enough," Bilbo said quietly, "I don't think I shall be needed wood for quite a while Dwalin. Now come inside and get some food." Dwalin stared at Bilbo for a while then nodded and moved past him; disappearing into the house. Bilbo looked up at the sky and sighed to himself.

Breakfast went by much the same way as the morning before, but Bilbo kept an eye on Dwalin. The dwarf warrior seemed quite normal but every now and then Bilbo would catch a glimpse of Dwalin wincing slightly. Yet Dwalin would not let his body rest; he would help everyone move things across the table and he helped stack the wares to clean up and helped move the chairs to tidy up. Bilbo frowned to himself then the idea hit him. He went to his store room, pulled out a couple of old fishing rods, then he slipped into his room and took out a small tub placing it in his pocket. He marched back into the kitchen where everyone was putting away the wares.

"I am heading out to do some fishing today," Bilbo announced clearly, "I suppose that some of us can go to the market and get some more provisions for meals since my pantries are running low." He took a deep breath while the others nodded in agreement and then he said.

"Master Dwalin, I would like to know if you would mind accompanying me? I should like your help." Bilbo felt his mouth dry up at the lie but at least his voice came out steady and strong. Dwalin nodded to him despite the strange looks from the others.

"When are we starting?" Dwalin asked wiping his hand on a dishcloth.

"Right now," Bilbo said and turned quickly to walk out the house, with the heavy steps of Dwalin following him.

Bilbo led the way down the winding paths of the Shire and headed towards the river. When they arrived at the river the sun was well up and the river glimmered as if it was studded with jewels. Bilbo set the rods down against a tree and turned to see Dwalin looking at the water with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"I lied to you," Bilbo said swallowing hard. Dwalin didn't look at him.

"I know," Dwalin said softly, "But I don't know why."

"If you sit down I will tell you why," Bilbo said. Dwalin turned to look at him this time and sat down on the grassy bank. He looked up at Bilbo. Bilbo sat down in front of him with his hands twisting in his lap.

"You're hurt," Bilbo said, "and you're hurting yourself more. I saw…I saw how your back muscles twitched this morning while cutting the wood. You're pushing yourself too much. I lied to get you away from everyone so that you won't do anything." Dwalin's face was drawn and tight. His jaw clenched hard and he turned away from Bilbo.

"It is not as bad as it seems," Dwalin said softly. Bilbo threw up his arms in frustration. He sighed loudly and slipped the tub out from his pocket.

"Take your tunic off," Bilbo said. Dwalin spun to face him, his eyes falling onto the tub. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's ointment," Bilbo said, "Some of Oin's that I have left over. Works wonders for sore muscles, wounds and host of other things. So would you please let me treat you? I am pretty sure the others don't know how hard you have been pushing yourself and I am very much acquainted with the stubbornness of dwarves. But I am not a dwarf. I can't sit by and let my friend suffer in their stupidity."

Dwalin stared at Bilbo for a long time and with a sigh, undid his tunic and pulled it over his head. Bilbo nodded and went to stand behind Dwalin. He tsk-ed at the swollen, red muscles. He touched them and earned a soft hiss from Dwalin. He shook his head, opened the tub and dipped some ointment out. He rubbed his hands together and then began to rub the paste onto the sore muscles.

Dwalin arched his back at first then settled down. Soft grunts and harsh breathing was the only signs of the pain that he was feeling and Bilbo massaged the ointment into his skin.

"Can I ask why?" Bilbo said softly moving from Dwalin's neck and over his shoulders. Dwalin didn't say anything for a while.

"I was not strong enough," he said finally, "I let them down because I could not take out a couple of stupid goblins." Bilbo didn't say anything. He was pretty sure that there were more than a couple of goblins, more like thousands.

"I told myself that I would not let any other member of my family down," Dwalin continued his voice sounding like he was talking more to himself now than to Bilbo, "So I made sure that I got stronger and did everything that I could to help them. It didn't matter what it was."

"But in doing so you are breaking under the weight of carrying everyone," Bilbo said softly.

"I could get stronger," Dwalin said shrugging then wincing as his muscles protested. Bilbo sighed as he knelt to massage Dwalin's back.

"Then you are letting them down after all," Bilbo said. Dwalin turned to look at Bilbo.

"What do you mean?" Dwalin asked. Bilbo shrugged this time.

"Family is about a team effort right? It's about everyone helping everyone else out. If you do everything for everyone then wouldn't they think that you don't have confidence in them? Maybe they would think that you don't need them or that you think they are weak and useless," Bilbo said, "You are not supposed to carry all the weight Dwalin. Families carry each other. Families hold each other up and in so doing they make sure that no one gets let down." Bilbo paused.

"I am sure that Thorin, Fili and Kili didn't think you let them down. You stood by them, you fought for their cause, helped through their hard times and shared in their happy ones. You carried them as long and as far as you could and you still carry them today. I don't see that as being weak."

Dwalin turned away from Bilbo and stared at the river. Bilbo finished his massage and patted Dwalin's shoulder.

"I'm all done," Bilbo said softy and sat beside Dwalin. Dwalin nodded and continued to stare at the water. Then he said slowly.

"you know Master Baggins I am glad that you are part of my family."

Bilbo felt a rush of emotion pass through him and he swallowed hard fighting down the tears that wanted to come out.

"Well Master Dwalin," Bilbo said lightly, "I am glad that you are part of mine."

Dwalin smiled at him, with his eyes bright. Then Bilbo clapped his hands.

"Well shall we get to fishing? The other would be expecting something for our efforts."

Dwalin nodded and soon the two bond brothers, Dwarf and Hobbit sat with their feet and rods in the water, waiting for fish.


	6. The Second Question

_Here we come now,_

_To sing of kings to whom all we do bow,_

_Who held our fealty and hope,_

_And was our guiding rope, (Verse 3 of Requiem for Kings)_

Once again Bilbo sat before the Company who were all seated around the fireplace. Even though he had done this before, his hands still trembled. He held the paper up close to his face, blocking the other from his sight for a moment and closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to read the Second Question.

"Who this day will speak to honor those gone down to dust?"

Bilbo's voice sounded loud and clear in the silence that filled the room. Bilbo gave out a quiet sigh and willed his nerves to calm down as he and the others waited for someone to step and answer the question. Bilbo caught Dwalin's eyes, the latter smiled a little at him and nodded to him. Bilbo returned the smile and nod and looked back down at his hairy feet.

"Thorin…Thorin was the son of Thrain, Son of Thror; the King Under the Mountain," the softy accented voice of Balin touched the silence and dispelled the tension that was beginning to fill the room, "Indeed all of those that ruled under the Mountain deserved to rule, but none deserved to rule as much as Thorin OakenShield. For none did fight for his home and people as much as he did."

Bilbo saw the same pain that he felt pierce into him, reflect on the faces of the others as their memories once again called up the image of Thorin dead in the tent and the arrow riddled bodies of their beloved princes.

"It was said that Thorin had the bearing of his grandfather, Thror. And he did have the King's bearing, but more than that he had a heart that was filled with pride. Pride for his people, pride of his home; and it was that pride that caused him to seek out a home for us all when our home was taken from us. It was that pride that kept him strong and unbroken as he toiled long and hard along the roads and on the forges of men. It was that pride that caused him to seek out a way to get back our home in the last of his long years."

Balin's voice began to grow husky and he swallowed hard before continuing.

"Thorin was like a son to me. A young dwarf that was fiercely full of life and courage. A young dwarf that never backed down from a challenge, that never let danger daunt him. A young dwarf that put the needs of those he cared about above his own. A young dwarf that I watched grow into a fine strong Prince. A dwarf that I was proud of. A dwarf that should have been King."

Balin took a deep shuddering breath and he seemed to grow older with each breath he took. Dwalin reached over and took his brother's hand in his own large, rough ones. Balin squeezed his hand before continuing again.

"Fili and Kili…" he paused and made a sound that made Bilbo's heart wrench, "Fili and Kili were princes that anyone would be proud of. Fili; with his golden mane and clear precise mind. As a student he was diligent; as a warrior he was determined. He was the strength and courage of his people. He had the pride of the Durin line; but his pride rested in Kili. Kili was his pride and joy; Erebor meant nothing to him if Kili was not there."

Open tears flowed down Balin's cheeks falling onto his hands which were gripped tightly onto Dwalin's as if afraid to let go.

"Kili was the heart and soul of the people. Everyone loved him. There was not a one that was more full of life. He could ask anything of anyone and none could refuse his desire. Where he would lead, others would follow willingly for the love that they felt for him. As a student he was enthusiastic, as a Warrior he was enduring. He also bore the Durin pride and as his brother, his pride was for Fili. He came to place his Uncle on the throne and live to see his brother rule."

Balin took a breath and the words seemed to tear from him.

"They should have lived! They should have lived!"

Suddenly Balin seemed to crumble under the words. He leaned forward and Dwalin caught his brother in his arms and held him tight as Balin moaned and cried out his grief, muffled by Dwalin's body.

Bilbo stared down at his feet again, wanting to bear the burden of Balin's grief, but unable to bear the sight of his friend so broken.

When Balin's sobs had died down to soft breathing, Bilbo picked back up the paper and read softly.

"Thank you Balin, Son of Fundin. The Second Question has been answered."


	7. The Third Question

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

_Here we come today,_

_To have our say,_

_And tell the tale,_

_Of the Kings Under the Mountain and of Dale (Verse Three of Requiem for Kings.)_

Bilbo woke again the next morning and lay in his bed listening to the quiet sounds of Bombur and Ori in the kitchen. He did not get up immediately but took a moment for himself, taking in deep silent breaths to still the dull ache that always pounded inside ever since he left Thorin's bedside that terrible day. Then with a quick smile to comfort himself that all was well, he got out from under the sheets and padded out into the corridors. Balin and Dwalin had waked late into the morning; speaking in low hushed tones. Bilbo had tried to not listen but the soft words and hushed sobs; echoed through the thin walls.

He walked into the kitchen finding it amusing that he was getting used to finding dwarves cooking on his fireplace and setting the tables quietly in the early morning. He always marveled at the delicate way they handled things despite their quite rugged appearances. A hobbit could not do any better. Ori returned his soft smile, then he looked a bit worried.

"We won't have the same amount of food today for breakfast I'm afraid," Ori said in his soft light voice, "We shall have to go and buy some more victuals."

"That's fine," Bilbo said coming and inserting himself in the rough cooking circle that Ori and Bombur had set up, "It's Saturday today, so the markets will be filled with quite a lot of things. Everyone brings out their best to the Weekend Market. We shall go there after breakfast so we can have some time to go through the stalls."

Ori and Bombur nodded and soon a healthy conversation had begun about the various things they might find, hope to find and what seasonings would go well with said provisions. Of course seasonings led them to talk about that incident with the trolls; which led to laughing over how Bilbo had made the trolls think they all had parasites.

"And it was so hilarious when Kili yelled…" Ori said his eyes moist from laughter then his voice suddenly died away and a sob caught in his throat. He turned away quickly from the two of them. Bilbo and Bombur exchanged a worried glance and Bilbo reached out to touch Ori lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ori said his body shaking from his fight to keep down the tears, "I fine, really. I'm sorry. I just… It is hard on mornings."

"I understand," Bilbo said softly, his own dull ache pounding inside him, "It is hard for me too." Bilbo felt Bombur's hand on his own shoulder.

"It is hard for all of us," Bombur said, "But the important thing is to remember."

Ori turned; his eyes now moist from a different kind of tear. He nodded sharply to Bombur and gave a watery smile to Bilbo. Suddenly they all gave a shout as a burning scent filled the air.

"The food!" they shouted in union and ran to the pots. The sorrow of the past was forgotten as they tried to salvage what food was left for the future.

The others were not very pleased with the half burnt mess, but they all still ate it albeit with a lot more jokes as the poor three cooks' expense.

Bilbo left with Ori and Bombur soon after; there was enough food to tide everyone over lunch time and even for snacks in between, and spent a lovely day with his two friends haggling with other hobbits over the price and quality of goods. At first there were hushed whispers of 'Mr. Bilbo's Dwarves' and some awed looks and some hesitant sellers. And then after Bombur and Old Farmer Maggot got right down to discussing potatoes and carrots and the different uses of both in various dishes; that broke the tension. Soon all the awe was lost in the rare novelty of haggling with dwarves. Not that any Hobbit would admit that they enjoyed it.

Night came to too quickly for Bilbo's liking. He kept the paper safely in his pocket at all times and often took it out to read the questions and wonder who would answer them this time. The sheets of paper was beginning to look quite creased and a little worn when Bilbo pulled out to read the third question before the company of silent dwarves.

"Who this day will speak the hidden truths of those who went into the light?" Bilbo read. He then folded the paper away and put it back into his pocket. He looked around at the faces of the dwarves who all seemed deep in thought. Then he heard a soft sigh and a voice spoke out into the silence.

"I remember Kili's first serious injury. Thorin had come barging into my home like it was his own; set down his nephew with his arm bandaged up in an a old tunic," Oin's eyes slightly glazed over as if he was seeing into the past as he spoke, "He asked very politely for me to tend to his Kili but I could see the hidden panic behind those eyes. Kili was whimpering and holding tightly onto his hand and with every cry I saw him hide the wince that ran through him. It was the first time I ever saw how much he truly cared. He held the boy still while I stitched the wound. I never heard the words that he whispered in Kili's ears but I saw the effect it had and the smile that it brought on the young prince's face. Thorin was to all, the King under the Mountain but to Kili he was King over his heart." Oin swallowed hard.

"I tended to them all when they were sick, in the harsh winters and when they got injuries in the forge that was too serious for Thorin to care for himself. Thorin would keep himself stoic when I was there and show no sign of being affected when I treated them and they cries and screams echoed in the room. But when he was alone with them, it was as if he was a different dwarf. He would hug them, and tuck them in. He would run at their every beck and call, he would cuddle them to himself and plant kisses on their foreheads. I even one time saw him enact a story out for Fili and Kili when they were bedridden with the flu," Oin's face contorted as if he wanted to cry but he held the tears in taking a swing from his mug.

"There was also one time when Thorin himself got sick. It was with a stomach virus and he had to stay at home. Fili and Kili had appointed themselves as his caretakers. And while they surely caused more harm than good, Thorin never chased them away. It is not that he didn't get annoyed and sometimes lashed out at them but he would always call them back to himself and apologize. And then they would sit around him, trying their own way to make him feel better. It was touching…" Oin looked at the mug again but didn't take another drink.

"All this time, I have been hiding from those memories," Oin said softly as if speaking more to himself that to the others, "Those memories and so much more of a love that I was allowed to witness and share in. Why? Tragedy and pain is all part of life. I see it every day. I have caused it when I have failed to save those in my charge. I have seen others come through it to be stronger, but I…I have become weaker. Wasting away like this."

He looked up and the slowly gazed around the room.

"I have failed in saving the memories that they gave me. I hid them under ale and strong wine. But now more now." And with that he tossed the mug into the fire place. A soft _whoosh_ of flame shot out into the room and the one near the fire flinched back but no one said anything in reproach of the action.

"Hidden truths. There are no hidden truths of Thorin, Fili and Kili. We know them. We loved them. We saw the love they had for each other. They were the King and Princes of our people and the rulers of our home. But their true loyalty lay with their loved ones. And ran deeper than the roots of the mountains for each other. They were the Kings of each other's hearts and of our own. Let us remember." With that Oin fell silent.

Bilbo didn't need to take out the paper to know the reply.

"Thank you Oin. The Third Question has been answered


	8. The Fourth Question

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

_Tonight we speak of,_

_Loyal hearts and brave darrow,_

_With light hearts soft,_

_And great sorrow, ( Verse Four of Requiem for King)_

It had been five days since the Company arrived at Bag End and Bilbo was quite used now to waking up to the soft and not so soft sounds of sleep from his friends as well as to find both Ori and Bombur in his kitchen. In fact it almost seemed like he could not remember a time when the Dwarves were not in his house.

As he helped clean up after breakfast, he smiled to himself remembering the comments of his gardener, Hamfast. Hamfast had been a firm believer that Dwarves did not know anything about plants or living in peace but then he had never met Dwarves before. Now after just five days of seeing and sometimes interacting with what he called 'Mr. Bilbo's Dwarves' , he had cleared his throat one day and said in his usual gruff-business tone tone.

"Those Dwarves of yours Mr. Biblo," he began.

"They are not mine Hamfast," Bilbo had said sighing for the umpteenth time, "They are my friends but I do not own them." Hamfast had continued as if Bilbo had said nothing at all.

"Like I was saying Mr. Bilbo, those dwarves of yours," Hamfast recapped, "They may not know much of planting but they know their food and drink and weed. I had the chance to share a pipe with one yesterday, fine fellow with a funny hat. They are not all bad…if not a bit strange to get used to." Then he cleared his throat and looked hurriedly about as if someone was watching him and he was afraid that he would get caught.

"Well I'll be on my way, Master Baggins," Hamfast said already almost to the gate, "I'll be back in a few days to head through the trimmings. Take care." Bilbo had stood shaking his head but his heart was quite warm inside. His Dwarves were being accepted in the Shire.

Bilbo put the dishes away in his shelf with a soft satisfied sigh and with a nod to others he went to fetch his pipe. He was feeling for a good smoke while sitting contently on his garden bench out front. He reached the bench to find Glóin already there with pipe in one hand and paper in the other. Bilbo paused, not sure if to continue and disturb Glóin. Gloin glanced up from the paper and spotted him.

"Ahh, Master Baggins," he said in his gruff but friendly voice, "Come, come. There is space for both of us. Fine morning for a pipe."

"Quite true Master Glóin," Bilbo said sitting down happily beside the dwarf with the thick red hair. As he lit his pipe he glanced at the paper and was surprised to see that it was a drawing of another dwarf.

"It's my son," Glóin said, holding the pictures for Bilbo to see, "Ori did me the honor."

"Yes it does look like Ori's work," Bilbo commented, "He looks a lot like you." He wasn't just being polite; the dwarfling in the picture really did look like Glóin.

"He is his mother's gem," Glóin said laughing, but his voice held a wistfulness to it, "And she says I spoil him!" Bilbo chuckled and pulled at his pipe.

He paused as he looked at the picture.

"He is now in Erebor," Glóin said, "Growing up in our ancient home." Bilbo heard the change of tone in Gloin's voice and glanced up at his friend sharply.

"He is not much younger that Fili and Kili you know," Glóin continued but he seemed to be speaking more to himself than to Bilbo, "So young and full of life. He will grow up to be a fine dwarf." Then it was as if a dark shadow passed over the sky and Glóin's face grew dark.

"I must keep him safe," his voice a low growl, "I must keep him safe." Bilbo swallowed hard and he reached out and placed a hand on Gloin's own rough one.

"And you will," Bilbo said softly. Gloin started and glanced down at Bilbo's hand on his. He looked at Bilbo, but his eyes were glassy as if he wasn't there. Then he blinked a few times and the mist cleared from his eyes. He took a deep steady breath then suddenly looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bilbo," Glóin said looking sheepish now; "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," Bilbo said patting Glóin's hand before returning to puffing at his pipe, "I guess I would also be protective of a young one of mine if I had any." At that moment Bilbo thought of his young cousin, Frodo. 'I guess my heart would beat that way towards Frodo,' he said to himself.

"It is a wonderful yet terrible thing," Glóin said. Bilbo nodded to him in agreement and with that they both set back to smoking their pipes.

Bilbo held the paper up to him and read aloud once again. Despite this being the fourth question, he still felt no less nervous about reading them. He guessed it was due to the fact that at the end of answering a question, at least one or more members of the company would end up in tears and he was always hard pressed to keep tears from falling from his own eyes.

"Who this day will light the joy, that once was lit by those now set in ore?" Bilbo read and set the paper down on his lap. Silence followed, only broken by the breathing of the dwarves.

"I did not know Thorin personally," a gruff voice broke through, "But I knew Fili and Kili well enough." Bilbo looked up to see Glóin leaning back in his chair, his eyes raised to the ceiling.

"The princes and my son played as dwarflings. They were always up to some kind of mischief. Meaning Kili wanted to play pranks and Fili would get involved partially because he had to protect his brother and partly because he wanted to. The things they came up with…they were just short of genius sometimes."

Bilbo heard soft snorts and chuckles from the others.

"Despite the fact that Gimli was younger than they, they never left him out once he was there. I always looked at that as a sign of their true royalty. That ability to make sure that all that was in their presence was feeling that they were wanted. That they were important. When you were with them, you felt as if the world was going to be alright. And you would do anything to keep them safe."

Gimli paused and he leaned forward, his hands clasping and his forearms resting on his thighs.

"When Thorin was with them, that desire to protect them ran so strong within him that it felt almost tangible. No matter what they did, what pranks they pulled, he never let anyone touch them. He would take the blame and bear the cost but he would be the one to reprimand them. You could see the love Fili and Kili had for him every time they looked at him. In some way the same way he protected them, they protected him. Protected him from the harshness of the past. Protected him from the despair that would take him on dark days. Protected him from the sorrow that lived in him with their smiles and hugs. Protected him from the blades and arrows of the enemy with their bodies and lives."

Glóin's voice broke at the last line and he took a shuddering breath.

"It was their greatest act of love and I am sure that Thorin knew it. His heart and spirit was torn from him that day but his desire to protect followed them into the Great Hall even as he followed them."

Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat as a tear fell onto Glóin's thick beard.

"They showed in their lives that there is no greater joy that to love so truly and so fully that your life is defined by another. That joy does not come from what you have in life but from who you have in life. Joy comes from home and heart. Joy comes from the soft smiles and warmth of your loved ones. Joy comes from letting go and holding on. Joy comes from keeping safe and losing all. For joy, joy is just love's warm embrace that holds you close when the end is near and helps you to pass through life knowing that all you did your best for those you loved."

With that Glóin bent his head and continued softly.

"My son asked me why they died and I had no answer. He asked me if I was going to die and I denied it, despite knowing that I would leave him someday. But I was never so afraid till the day he asked me if I would miss him if he died." Glóin's voice hitched. Oin reached over and took his brother hand.

"As Fili and Kili were Thorin's light and life; Gimli is mine. If he were to perish before my eyes, my spirit could not linger in this world. I could not protect my King and Princes and I fear I cannot protect my son." He paused then went on, "But I see now that I should not let fear rule me, but love. I love my son and it would give me more joy to see him grow and seek his own path no matter where it leads him, rather than to keep him safely locked away in the Mountain. Just as our King let his nephews, his heirs, his sons walk their own dangerous paths and found his own joy in seeing them live."

Glóin took another shuddering breath and as he let it out it seemed to Bilbo as if his shoulders grew broad again and his eyes grew clear and bright. He nodded to his brother and squeezed Oin's hand. Bilbo allowed himself a watery smile and said softly.

"Thank you Glóin. The Fourth Question has been answered."


	9. The Fifth Question

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT_

* * *

_This time here,_

_We speak of those who were dear,_

_Of brother, friend and son,_

_Whose light shall never be gone, ( Verse Six of Requiem for Kings.)_

Bilbo rose up and with a soft groan he leaned back and stretched the aching muscles of his back. Then with a soft sigh of relief he settled back to his normal posture and looked down at his handiwork. Each of plants in his vegetable garden had a lovely mound of dirt piled up around it and the weeds were all piled neatly to one side, ready now to be tossed away. Bilbo set his little trowel aside and picked up his weed bundle. He frowned seeing some of the limp grass stalks fall off the bundle and back onto the ground. He bent to pick it up again and more grass feel down. Bilbo sighed at his stupidity. 'Of course the grass will fall if you bend over with it Bilbo Baggins!' he chided himself. For some reason the thought reminded him of something that Thorin would have said to him. Suddenly his eyes dimmed with tears.

He reached up to wipe the dimness away and all of the weeds fell back down. But Bilbo wasn't concerned about that now. He remained slightly bent over, his hands over his eyes taking deep breaths to stop the painful crawl of grief that wanted to burst out of his heart. It wasn't like he didn't cry late into the night. It wasn't like he did allow himself to miss them. But he did it in short portions. Because he was sure that if he let all the grief out at one time, he would go completely mad with the intensity of it. The pain subsided and the greif passed back into a dull throb.

Bilbo looked back down at the grass again. He bent to pick it up and to his surprise another pair of arms reached down beside him and picked up the remains of the weed pile. Bilbo looked up into the face of Bifur. The dwarf smiled gently at Bilbo and Bilbo smiled back. He never had much interaction with Bifur and was initially afraid of the Khuzdûl speaking and Iglishmek gesticulating dwarf. But as they had travelled together, he saw that in his own way Bifur was quite an asset; a fearsome warrior as well as loving kin, and loyal to a fault. He shook himself when he realized that he had been staring at Bifur the whole time that his thoughts had wandered off with him in tow.

"Well now," Bilbo said smiling broader, "Shall we go and dump these into my compost heap?" Bifur grunt a short laugh and nodded. Bilbo set off leading the way to the compost heap with Bifur following behind him. Once they had set the grass and other bits of flora into the heap, Bilbo heard a low grumble. He turned confused to see Bifur looking at him a bit sheepishly his hand resting on his stomach. Bilbo laughed and dusted off his hands.

"Well it's about time for a meal," he said, "What do you say Bifur?" Bifur signed something quickly and fervently. Bilbo laughed again, he didn't need a translation to see that meant yes.

Bilbo pushed back from the table. Opposite to him Bifur did the same. They both let out contended sighs and patted their stomachs. Suddenly Bifur signed something to Bilbo then flushed and looked away. Bilbo frowned at the flush, feeling a bit awkward that despite travelling for a year with the company, he hadn't learned much of the Iglishmek, the dwarves secret sign langouste. But then it was a secret sign language.

"He says thank you," Bombur's deep but soft voice said, as the dwarf slid into a seat beside Bifur. Bifur nodded obviously relieved that Bombur was there to translate. Bifur signed for a while then nodded to his cousin.

"He says that without you we may have lost Bofur," Bombur said, "We didn't know how to bring him back. He just smiled all the time but we could see the way he lost interest in things that would normally make him smile. I saw him carving again today." The last sentence was directed to Bifur. Bifur smiled, his eyes growing bright with tears. The cousin turned back to Bilbo who was fighting down a growing shyness as well a lump in his throat.

"Thank you very much Master Baggins," Bombur said again, "On behalf of my cousin and I. We are very much in your debt."

They had all gone about their business afterward, albeit with much bowing on the parts of Bifur and Bombur. Their bowing even had Bilbo bowing in order just get the now fully awkward but rather sweet conversation over with so he could escape to his garden once again and wait for Hamfast to pass his approval over his work before continuing with his own.

Night came faster than Bilbo wanted it and soon he was back on what was now called the Question Cushion. Trust the Dwarves to come up an original name for the ceremony. He pulled out the Paper and read out loud.

"Who this day shall chant the cry for those who died but are not lost?"

He frowned a little since this question seemed to be a bit different from the others before. He wondered what the chant would be. Was it like a chant that was written already and one simply had to substitute names? Or was it like a song chant? No one moved for a long time. Bilbo licked his lips nervously and wondered if he read the question wrong. He was about to ask Balin if he should re-read the question when a voice low and deep spoke out at last.

"_Thorin Oakenshield; Nikuz Dushuk, Kholoh, Duym U Khuzds_" Bifur's voice rolled out like a deep drum beat.

Beside him Bofur softly translated the words for Bilbo.

"Thorin OakShield; Pride, Service, Hero, Blessing of Dwarves"

Bifur spoke again, "_Fili; Manan, Luzdh U Limul, Kheluz, Dolek U Mahal_."

Bofur's breath hitched a little as he translated once again,

"Fili: Light, Value of Gold, Strong, Gift of Mahal."

Then softer he added, "Gift to all of us indeed." And so it went on. Bilbo sat entranced with his head tilted to one side to hear Bofur as Bifur chanted on, his deep voice sending shivers through Bilbo's body.

"_Kili; Zinlaz U Zinlazs, Luzdh U Kibil, Dorok U Mahal_."

"Kili; Star of Stars, Value of Silver, Peace Gift of Mahal."

"Khiluz U Durin: Khuhajs, Khuzshs, Khazashs, Ezbads U Erebor."

"Family of Durin: Warrior, Friend, Brothers, Lords of Erebor."

Suddenly Bifur looked around at all the dwarves and signed something with his hands in a slow forceful Iglishmek. The air grew tense as if everyone was preparing for some sort of very important part of the chant.

Bifur signed and spoke at the same time.

"_Dushuk U Gazam_!" Bifur intoned. "Service to the People." Bofur said.

Immediately the Dwarves responded, "_Dolzekh_!"

"Thank You," Bofur translated after.

"_Khayam U Nanan_!" "Victory in the Night!"

"_Dolzekh_!"

"_Nikuz U Azunur, Khiluz_!" "Pride for Land and Family"

"Dolzekh!"

"_Uzs U Khazad. Dolzekh! Isimun Dayam_." "Masters of Dwarves. Everlasting Blessings."

A tear rolled down the bearded cheek of Bifur as he raised his head to the ceiling took and breath then faced the company once again.

"Hurun imun U Gurul U Eziluk, Limul, Kibil. Uzbad U Ghunum Bulnd."

Sleep ever in great crafts of mithril, gold and silver. Lords of the Lonely Mountain."

Then softly everyone responded. "_Dolzekh_."

Bifur then sat down and turned his head away. Bilbo swallowed hard as the flames glinted off the tear streaks on Bifur's face.

"Dolzekh Bifur. The Fifth Question has been answered."


	10. The Sixth Question

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT

* * *

_Tonight we speak of kings,_

_Whose cheers through the halls of Aule rings,_

_Who stood taller than mountains,_

_With passion as fiery fountains, (Verse 7 of Requiem for Kings)_

"Bilbo!" a cheery voice made Bilbo smile long before the dwarf who it belonged to came into view. A thick strong arm swung around Bilbo's shoulders as Bofur pressed to his friend's side.

"Good morning to you too Bofur," Bilbo said already rummaging through his pockets to find the flint box for Bofur's pipe. The dwarf took it gratefully and after he had lit up, both remained puffing away at the doorstep until the air in front of them took on a gray tint.

"Bilbo," Bofur said his voice taking on a quieter tone, "I never did thank you for what you did for me. You know on that first night. I am sure that both Bombur and Bifur came and thanked you, but I wanted to do so as well." Bilbo swallowed down the flush of happy embarrassment that he got every time someone paid him a compliment.

"It's alright really Bofur," Bilbo said, "That is what friends do for each other right? How could I live with myself if I did not do my best to help you?" Bofur looked at Bilbo with a strange look on his face. Then he broke into a smile that was so beautiful, yet so sad at the same time, that Bilbo felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You know Master Baggins," Bofur said slowly, "I used to envy Thorin and Fili and Kili for being dead and escaping this living torment of life. But today I don't envy them. I feel like I would their envy because I have you friendship in my life and they don't."

Bilbo felt the familiar dull pain in his chest suddenly flare up. His almost reeled back from the intensity from it. He took a deep swing from his pipe to steady himself. Then he smiled back at Bofur.

"I am glad I have you also in my life Bofur," he said softly, but the pain in his chest did not go back to its normal dull ache. It felt more like a sharp knife prodding his heart; painful but tolerable. He took several more deep pulls from his pipe and tried to ignore it.

Bofur sighed and leaned his head against Bilbo's own curly haired head. Bilbo allowed himself a moment to grieve in his friend's arms and his vision dimmed with a sudden onrush on tears. He blinked them away rapidly and the knife prod feeling in his chest dimmed back to its normally dull ache. He sighed in relief and thanked Mahal that he was blessed with a very high emotional tolerance.

Night fell like a soft black of curtain and the stars shone like dazzling diamonds in the sky. Bilbo looked back from the sight to the sheet of paper in his hands. The words blurred a bit before his eyes then he focused and they snapped back into clarity.

"Who this day shall speak of those whose hearts once beat as our?" Bilbo read and then set the sheet down in his lap.

"I met Thorin when he came to the Blue Mountains after Erebor was taken by Smaug," a familiar voice began, "I remember the day well. We were just about to close shop when Thorin passed by showing one the families of his people where they were going to stay. The dwarf child was crying and Thorin stopped and picked the child up in his arms and brought him into our shop. He asked the child to choose any toy that he wanted. The child went positively berserk." Bilbo smiled a little at the thought of Thorin holding a dwarf child in his arms. Bofur seemed lost in the memory as he continued.

"When he came to pay for the toy and I looked into his eyes for the first time, I thought to myself, now here is a Dwarf King no doubt. I had placed an extra toy for the child and let him pay the price for one. He told me that I had under charged him and if I was trying to make him look like a fool." Bofur chuckled. "I told him no. That I had simply paid the child for bringing me some joy into my shop. We stared at each other for a long time and then he smiled and nodded to me and took the child out. I found out later that the influx of business that we had in the following weeks was because Thorin started sending people to buy by us. When I asked him why, he said, 'You and I share one thing in common Bofur. We both care for our people above ourselves.' It was then that I knew that I would follow him anywhere that he would lead me."

Bofur paused and swallowed hard, "I met Fili and Kili when they were just dwarflings and Thorin came to our shop to let then choose gifts as rewards for their first crafts and for their secret birthday celebrations. They were so full of life and vibrant, that it made all the stress and weariness of the day just fall away from me. Whenever they came it was as if the sun shone out and a sweet wind blew to ease your troubles. I knew that if they asked me to follow them to the end of the world I would nod and go along without a fuss." Bofur paused with a tense smile on his face.

"When they died I didn't feel like going on anymore. It was like my days had turned to night and all the weariness of the world rested on my back. The mountain felt like a cage instead of a home. Everything reminded me of them for they were the rhythm of my heart and the air in my lungs. I felt like life was a curse as long as they were not in it. But I was wrong." The smile became softer.

"I had forgotten what my heart had beat for. It was not that Thorin, Fili and Kili were my heart beat but that our heart beat as one because we all cared for the same thing. The people that we loved. We breathed the same air of caring and desire to serve others. I had lost sight of that reason and thus delved into dark despair. But I found out that the love of those around can save you from yourself and when you let them hold your heart in their hands, even as Thorin, Fili and Kili held mine, great things can be done."

At the last part Bofur looked up and locked gazes with Bilbo, smiled and nodded to him.

"Thank you Bofur," Bilbo said "The Sixth Question has been answered."


	11. The Seventh Question

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

* * *

**some events mentioned here are related to my prior fanfiction, 'Here Comes the Durin Boys.' but it does not have to be read in order to understand this chapter. :)**

* * *

_This time we speak of kin,_

_Who talked and laughed over the din,_

_Who held us up when we fell,_

_And would brave tales tell, (Verse 8 of Requiem for Kings)_

Bilbo walked out into his garden only to find the three Ri brothers standing in a small group amid the flowers of his garden. Dori was gesticulating wildly and softly hissing at Nori who was standing with his arm crossed over his chest. Ori was looking at the ground looking miserable. Bilbo took a step backward and winced as his foot crunched on a twig. Dori and Ori seemed to not notice but Nori head turned slightly to the side. Then without a word Nori turned away from Dori, who was still talking and walked over to Bilbo. Bilbo opened his mouth say something but the look in Nori's eyes stopped him and he allowed the dwarf to grab him by the arm and drag him along with him. Bilbo turned back to see Ori staring after them with his mouth open and the hurt look on Dori's face. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to them as Nori pulled him into the house and then out of sight.

Bilbo tried to ignore the surprised looks on the faces of the other dwarves as Nori led him a quick place through the house and out the front door. He paused at the gate and turned to Bilbo.

"Do you need a coat or anything?" Nori asked, his voice thick and harsh. Bilbo swallowed and shook his head. Nori nodded and then proceeded to drag Bilbo out the gate and down the street. Bilbo groaned inwardly at the faces of the hobbits that they brushed past. Nori led down a path into the woods and when he reached the river he let go of Bilbo's hand. With a sigh threw himself in the ground and leaned with his back against a tree. Bilbo looked at Nori and then went to sit beside the dwarf. They sat for a while in a semi- awkward silence until Nori sighed again.

"Brothers are a pain," Nori muttered, "Always meddling in your business."

"I wouldn't know," Bilbo said, "I don't have any siblings. I am an only child."

"Must be nice," Nori said.

"Sometimes," Bilbo agreed, "But not all the time. When you lost those you care about, those are close to you and you are the only one left it gets rather lonely." Bilbo looked up into the trees but his mind was recalling those tragic days when his father and mother has passed away; and the gnawing loneliness that had gripped him for many long years after wards. The ache in his chest flared up painfully but Bilbo smothered it. They lapsed into silence again. Then Nori said softly.

"Master Baggins why do you think that Fili and Kili stood and died for Thorin?" Bilbo looked at Nori, but the dwarf was cleaning his fingernails with his throwing knife.

"What do you mean Nori?" Bilbo asked.

"I mean what I asked," Nori said looking at Bilbo, "Fili and Kili stood and fought till they died in front of Thorin. He had to watch them die. Why didn't they try to get away? It was over for Thorin anyway. Why would they stay and die?"

"Would you not stay and protect your brothers if that was you in Fili and Kili's place?" Bilbo asked surprised at Nori's words.

"Well I would if there was a chance. If one of them was on the verge of death and I could save the other, I would save that one and leave the other," Nori shrugged, "It makes sense. It does not make sense having all of us die."

"I see," said Bilbo finally beginning to catch onto to what was bothering Nori. "But if you were in Thorin's place…"

"I would make them leave," Nori said hotly, "Would I want to see my kin die in front my eyes for some fool's hope to save me? Of course not! Why would anyone want that?"

"Is that what you and Dori was arguing about earlier?" Bilbo asked gently. Nori was silent for a bit, pausing in his nail cleaning.

"Well no," he said resuming the cleaning, "I've not been out of jail for the last two years. Dori thinks I am being a bad influence on Ori. Like if the lad can't make up his own mind about what he wants to do by now. He survived the quest didn't he?" Nori paused but before Bilbo could respond, Nori spoke again.

"Dori thinks that I don't care about them anymore. It's not that. I…um…I do care. It's just that…I saw Fili and Kili dead on the battle field. I saw them huddled together in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together. I saw their fingers gripping the other, cold and dead. If that was Dori and Ori…they would be the same way. Holding onto each other." Nori voice grew softer.

"I can't get the picture out my head. Dori and Ori dead and cold surrounded by rotting goblins. Every time I look at them the picture becomes more and more real. And I just can't take it. I love my brothers Master Hobbit. I'm just not good at this family thing. I can steal, I can lie, I can spy, but I can't tell my brothers I love them. The great Nori…" Nori voice hissed at the end as the blade cut suddenly into his finger.

"Oh Nori!" Bilbo exclaimed as great drops of blood dropped on the grass. Nori stuck his finger into his mouth. Bilbo shook his head and pulled the dwarf to the river edge and washed the hand out.

"I think you brother's know you love them and they love you too Nori," Bilbo said inspecting the cut, "Or else they would not meddle in your affairs. And they won't be concerned if you were setting a good example or not." Bilbo looked at Nori, who was watching into the water quite adamantly with his lips pressed hard together into a thin line. Suddenly he got and dusted off his clothes.

"Thank you for the talk Master Baggins," Nori said looking away from Bilbo, "If you don't mind, I am going off on my own for a bit." Again, before Bilbo could reply Nori had already moved away, moving quickly and quietly through the trees. Bilbo sighed and started back to his house.

Nori returned just in time for the reading of the question. Bilbo glanced anxiously at the master spy's haggard appearance but said nothing. He instead looked down at the sheet and read out loud.

"Who this day shall share a tale of love that ran as deep as gold?"

"I met Thorin in the day Fili and Kili got in trouble after drinking their first pints of ale. The young dwarf princes had taken on a challenge from a group of men and had bitten off a little more than they could chew. I knew them by sight. Not only because knew of their linage but you could see in the way they walked and the way they talked, that they were royal blood. When I saw Thorin fuming over them but still looking worried, it touched my heart," here Nori paused and glanced over quickly to Dori then continued, "I knew that he would be a good King if he would care for his people the way he cared for his kin. Our friendship was sealed that day, with a handshake and words that said what we needed to say without actually saying them. I understood him and he understood me. And in that moment I knew I would follow him where he led me." Nori flicked out his knife then stuck it back in the sheath deliberately. Bilbo realized that the knife cleaning was a nervous habit of Nori and the dwarf was trying to hold himself together.

"I kept an eye out for his nephews and his sister, but our paths never crossed until months later when I led him on his vendetta against a man that had almost killed Fili. I understood his desire, for I would have done so myself, if someone had hurt my brothers," Nori said, "I watched him fight and I saw him pour his fear and love into each blow, but what I didn't understand was why he didn't kill the man. He paused at the final blow and Fili and Kili got to him before he could. How could he not do it? Didn't he understand that if he let the man live his kin could be hurt again?" Nori seemed to be speaking to himself more than to the others.

"Just like I cannot understand why he would let Fili and Kili stand and die before him. Why? Why would you want to see your kin die in front of you? It is a thing more painful than death. It…" suddenly Nori voice stopped and Bilbo looked up to see Dori holding a trembling Nori against him.

The elder Ri bother was rubbing circles against the middle Ri brother's back , while Nori was holding onto Dori's tunic so tight, that his knuckles were white. For some reason Bilbo immediately thought of his little cousin Frodo and the ache in his chest started to throb. How many times had he held Frodo in that same silent hold, rubbing the child's back while Frodo wordlessly cried into Bilbo's chest?

"I don't understand Dori," Nori said brokenly, "I can't watch you and Ori die." Dori shook his head and Bilbo saw unfallen tears glistening in Dori's eyes.

"Well, it's love really," a soft somewhat musical voice said. The company tuned to see Ori get up from his seat and sit on the floor by his brothers.

"It's love Nori," Ori said, "If the positions were reversed, we would not leave you either, no matter how hopeless is was. Because love gives you hope. If there was one small breath in you , Dori and I would fight to make sure you keep breathing. Even if it meant giving our lives. Because we love you. Your life is more important than ours."

"But what is life without your love in it?" Nori said dropping one hand to his side. Ori took the hand and squeezed it.

"A life that you better keep on living for us, if you knew what was good for you," Dori said trying to sound gruff but the words came out brokenly, "Or do you think yourself unworthy of being our brother?" The silence that followed was almost deafening. Nori sniffed and Dori flung back and looked his younger brother in the eye.

"Nori?" he asked and Nori shifted his gaze away from Dori questioning one. Dori's face screwed up as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Nori!" Dori said pulling his brother back to him, "Nori, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel like that. Nori. Forgive me." Nori shuddered and then with a guttural groan hugged both his brothers and began crying. Bilbo turned his face away from the scene. He could hear the three Ri's muttering to each other softly. Everyone sat quietly until the moment had passed and hen Nori leaned back sniffing and still managing to look pompous.

"I may not still understand why he let them die," Nori said softly, "But I do understand why they let themselves die now. I would die too if it meant keeping my family safe."

Dori patted Nori's head and the gesture was so familiar that Bilbo knew Dori had done that same gesture for many many years to comfort his brother.

"Thank you Nori," Bilbo said, the seventh question has been answered."


	12. Unable to hold On

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT_

* * *

_We come today,_

_To share each way,_

_To remember each face,_

_And each faces place, (Verse 9 of Requiem for Kings.) _

Bilbo jerked awake with his mouth open and a strangled groan tearing from his lips. He bolted upright, his hand pressed hard against his heart. The pain his chest was throbbing so hard he could see sparks of white light behind his eyes. His hand curled into a fist as he ground his teeth fighting hard against the tide of long held back grief. "Not now," he whispered to himself, "Later. Later I will cry and scream. A few more days. I need to wait till they leave. Please. Not now. Not now!" The last word was more of a hiss than a command but the pain relented and went back to its dull ache once again. The room swam into focus; highlighted by soft silver moon beams. Bilbo sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a trembling hand. He was about to lie back down and try to finish his night's sleep when a soft tapping at his window had him scrambling for Sting.

He held the sword out in front of him taking comfort in the familiar weight of the elvish blade. He held the window handle with one hand and wincing a bit to see that it was still tembling. Then with a deep breath he yanked open the window and thrust the balde out into the empty air. Bilbo stood a bit confused then a soft high voice called out,

"Is it safe for me to get up now Uncle Bilbo?" Bilbo peered over the sill to see a pair of almost glowing blue eyes staring up at him and then open mouthed at Sting. Bilbo smiled and pulled back the blade.

"Of course it is Frodo dear," Bilbo said, "But whatever are you doing in my garden?" Frodo smiled back at his older cousin.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go and look for elves?" Frodo asked. Bilbo nodded.

"Let me just don Sting and a proper waistcoat Frodo," Bilbo replied, "One must always look proper when going to meet elves you know."

"I know," said Frodo now standing and hanging off the edge of Bilbo's window sill. There was a slight pause then Frodo's voice echoed in the room again. "I don't have a proper waistcoat Uncle."

Bilbo smiled to himself as he rummaged in the dark of his wardrobe and finally caught hold of what he was looking for.

"That's alright Frodo dear," Bilbo said, coming and climbing out his window. Of course he could have gone out the front door, but it didn't seem like proper sneaking off if one didn't go out the window. "I have one for you." Frodo's smile was brighter than the moon light as the little hobbit put on the tiny waistcoat and with his hand holding on tightly to Bilbo's, the two went off merrily down the road.

They turned off the path and went into the woods. Bilbo tried to make some small talk with the young hobbit but Frodo was uncharacteristically silent. Bilbo finally sighed and stopped suddenly jerking Frodo to a stop.

"What is going on Frodo?" Bilbo asked gently, "What's bothering you?" Frodo's fingers tightened around his for a brief second. Bilbo heard the lad swallow hard then Frodo said softly.

"Do you still want me around?" Bilbo stood frozen for a second then he burst out.

"What do you mean Frodo? Who had been telling you that I don't want you? Of course I want you. If is that awful Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, you can ignore that terrible excuse for a hobbit!"

Frodo chuckled a bit then said with a shy voice. "No one specific said anything," he paused then continued rushing the words out as if he was afraid that if he didn't say it he would never get to, "It's just that, everyone has been talking about your dwarves being at BagEnd. And people were saying that they would be there forever and stuff like that. And I haven't really seen you out and about like you used to be and when you are out, you are always with a dwarf. I haven't been to BagEnd in years it seems, even thought I know it's only been a few days. And it's become like home. You've become like home. And I've lost my home already once, so if I lose you, I don't know what I will do. I can't sand being an orphan twice!" The last words came out high pitched and laced with unshed tears.

"Oh Frodo dear," Bilbo said pulling Frodo to him and hugging the shaking hobbit tight, "Frodo dear you won't lose me. And BagEnd will always be your home and you are welcome to come whenever you like. You are right though. I have been neglecting you a bit because of the dwarves. They have been a bit taxing to deal with of late. I am sorry Frodo lad. I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Frodo clung tight to Bilbo, sniffing softly into Bilbo's waistcoat.

"you know what?" Bilbo said, "How about you come tomorrow morning and have breakfast with us, hmm? I'm sure the company won't mind having another hobbit over."

"Really?" Frodo asked looking up at Bilbo. Bilbo's heart clenched at the sight of Frodo eager tear stained face.

"Really," Bilbo said softly. Frodo gave a small sob and buried his face again in Bilbo's waistcoat. Bilbo held the small hobbit till Frodo stopped crying. Then the two set off hand in hand once again looking for elves in the woods.

It was late evening when Bilbo finally returned from his excursion with Frodo. They had made the long walk back to Brandybuck Hall where Bilbo enjoyed some good food and drink and of course had to stay and share some stories concerning his adventuring and dispel some gossip concerning his dwarves. He hadn't realized that time had passed by so quickly. He had declined to be dropped back to BagEnd once again confirming his uniqueness among Hobbits, as young Merry put it. Frodo had walked back with him for some way.

"See you tomorrow," Frodo had said his face flushing with excitement at the prospect of meeting the much talked of dwarves.

"See you tomorrow Frodo lad," Bilbo had said with a wave and set off down the long road home.

Ori and Dwalin met him at the door.

"Bilbo!" Ori said pulling Bilbo into a tight embrace, "We were worried. We thought something had happened to you. We were about to send out a search party." Bilbo patted Ori on the back.

"I'm fine, Ori," Bilbo said, "I just went on a spot of adventuring with my young cousin Frodo Baggins." Ori pulled back and looked at Bilbo then at Dwalin. Dwalin wore the same look of confusion and question.

"You never told us of this Frodo Baggins," Ori said accusingly. Bilbo waved his hand dismissively.

"I have been a bit preoccupied of late," Bilbo said, "I invited him over for breakfast tomorrow if you all don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind," Ori said glancing at Dwalin who nodded.

"Anymore more relative you want to invite?" Dwalin asked kindly. Bilbo shook his head.

"Not really, he replied, "Frodo is only one really worth inviting at this time." Ori and Dwalin shared a look but said nothing as they all went back into the house.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly and the time came for another question. It felt far too soon for Bilbo. The ache in his chest had been trying to flare up ever since he got back from wandering with Frodo and for the first time he wished that he didn't have to read from that sheet of paper. He sat in his usual spot holding the sheet and hoping that no one was noticing the slight shaking of his hands.

"Who this day shall remember the dead who lie asleep beneath the earth? Bilbo read then laid the paper down on his lap. This time Ori got up and strode to the front of the company.

"I am not one for spoke words," Ori said flushing slightly, "But what I am good at I will honor our fallen King and Princes." With that he nodded to Dori and Nori who came up and all three sat on the floor in front of the fire places. Then Ori opened his book and pulled out a stack of drawings.

The first depicted Thorin, Fili and Kili sitting at a table, strewn with paper and jugs. In small neat handwriting, the title was seen; 'The Morning before setting out for the Shire." The drawing was so real the Bilbo could tell the type of texture of paper that was on the table and what was contained in the jugs. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest as the next drawing showed a road scene entitled; "The long road to the Shire." That was followed by a picture of his hobbit hole with the sign that Gandalf engraved at the bottom of his green door. The sight which should have brought chuckles like it did to the others, only brought tears and another wave of grief. Bilbo took a silent breath in then the breath stuck in his throat as the following pictures depicted each dwarf arriving at the door.

Dwalin followed by Balin, followed by a smiling Kili and Fili. Bilbo looked away from the picture unable to bear the sight of those bright smiles that would no longer be seen. After he rubbed his chest, he managed a look back and locked gazes with stormy blue eyes. Thorin gazed back at him with the exactly intensity that he had that fateful day some fourteen years ago. Bilbo breath came out in a soft hiss, but his chest was tight with agony.

Picture after picture depicted their travel in alarming detail, from the trolls to the beautiful halls at Rivendell, to the cave of the Goblins. Slowly but surely with each picture, Bilbo felt his carefully built walls crumble away and the once dull ache in his chest began to trickle out and fill his mind and body. He could no longer soothe the ache. He could no longer stem the grief. His hand fisted over his heart in a vain attempt to hold himself together. When the picture came showing where Thorin and the Company were riding out of Erebor to the aid of the Elves, Men and their fellow Dwarves, the last of Bilbo's walls broke down.

Bilbo didn't realize that the high pitched scream that echoed in the silence belonged to him, until the dwarves were all looking at him. Ori shot up from the floor and was coming over to him saying something, but Bilbo could not hear him. His grief had finally broken through. He curled into himself, the pain washing through him like fire in his veins. He knew he was muttering something. Just before the darkness over took him he understood what he had been saying. "Struck by lightning! Struck by lightning!"


	13. Sharing the Weight

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT_

* * *

_This day we come to remember,_

_More than a story in fire ember,_

_More than cold stone,_

_And cold title alone day (verse 10 of Requiem for Kings)_

Bilbo opened his eyes to find himself tucked into bed with a cloth resting against his forehead. He blinked a few times rapidly then reached up to remove the cloth. It was only then that he realized the only clothes he was wearing at the moment was a pants. It was one of his old ones and for some reason someone had cut the legs short. He swung his legs off the bed and swayed violently. He grabbed a hold of the sheets and held tight until the swaying stopped. Suddenly he snapped his head up and grabbed a hold of his chest. The ache was no longer there. He patted over his chest with his hand as if looking for something that he had lost. It really wasn't there. He looked down at himself half expecting to see something out of the ordinary. But all was well. It felt like a hole had been hollowed out inside him; it wasn't painful just empty. He was about to get up with his door opened and Ori an Oin walked in. They stood and stared at Bilbo and Ori quickly turned away and began wiping his eyes furiously. Oin however walked towards Bilbo carefully.

"How are you feeling Bilbo?" he asked softly and gently as if talking to a wild animal. Bilbo frowned at him.

"Well considering I just got up, found myself in bed and in a general state of being unclothed," Bilbo said, waving his hand around in his usual dismissive manner, "Fine I suppose." A sound like a chocked sob interpreted Oin and Bilbo looked to see Ori hurrying from the room. Bilbo looked back at Oin only to see the elderly dwarf sigh and wipe tears from his eyes.

"Oin," Bilbo asked, "What is going on?"

Just then a familiar voice echoed in the corridor and a small running figure with bright blue eyes entered the room. Bilbo just had time to open his arm before Frodo barreled into him.

"Frodo my dear," Bilbo said stroking the thick curly hair of the hobbit child, "You are a bit early aren't you? It evening. You were supposed to come for breakfast." Suddenly Bilbo went rigid. He looked down at Frodo clinging to him for dear life and then at Oin.

"What is going on?" he asked again, "Oin, what happened? It was night the last I remember. I…I…fainted I think. I don't quite remember."

"You did more than faint you stubborn hobbit," Oin said his voice hoarse, "you had a complete meltdown Bilbo! How long have you been bottling up that grief of yours? Don't you know that if you do a thing like that you can become seriously ill! You could have gone mad!"

Bilbo looked away sheepishly.

"Well I was a bit occupied of late," Bilbo said, "Beside I was dealing with it, just a little at a time. Then things got hectic when you all came and I was caught up with the ceremony and such. I didn't have time anymore. It just caught up with me that's all." Bilbo felt Frodo shudder in his arms, and then the child pulled away from him roughly.

"Just caught up with you! Uncle Bilbo, you don't remember? You don't remember what you've been like for the past two days?" Frodo all but yelled at him, "You told me that you wouldn't leave me! You told me that you would be here for me!" Frodo choked out a sob and buried his face in his hands.

Bilbo looked confusedly at Frodo then at Oin. "Two days?" he asked.

Oin nodded sadly.

"Aye," Oin confirmed, "You have been somewhat out of your mind for the past two days Bilbo. You been screaming and ranting, roasting with fever one minute and freezing with cold the next. A few times we had to restrain you from running out of the house."

"What?" Bilbo said horrified, "I did what? What things did I say? Did I hurt anyone's feeling?" Oin looked away a bit.

"Well you did say that we were all to blame for Thorin's, Fili's and Kili's deaths. But nothing more serious than that. You cried a lot," Oin added the last part softly. Frodo leaned into Bilbo.

"You did cry a lot," Frodo said, "I came when you were crying, curled up the floor. Master Balin held me back when I tried to run to you. Mister Dwalin picked you up like you weighed nothing at all and carried you to your room. You struggled and hit him a lot too, but he didn't say anything at all. He just sort of held you awkwardly until you stopped and was crying again." Bilbo groaned and held his head.

"I have so much apologizing to do!" he said.

"But before you go ahead and try to run yourself to the ground coming up with fitting apologies," Oin said striding over to Bilbo and placing a firm hand against his forehead, "you need to get some rest again. You fever is not quite gone." Oin then placed a hand on Frodo shoulder.

"Come along laddie," Oin said, "Let your Uncle rest. You'll see him later." Frodo nodded to the dwarf and leaned up to kiss Bilbo on the cheek.

"Later Uncle," Frodo said and Bilbo nodded to him at he left the room in silence.

"That is a good boy of yours Bilbo," Oin said.

"The best," Bilbo replied before lying back down and letting Oin tend to him.

Bilbo woke sometime later a soft sound that he could not quite place. He looked to his bedside to see a large figure highlighted by the rosy light of the coming dawn. Dwalin gave his large axe one last swipe with the soft cloth and then set the weapon down beside him. He picked up another and then spotted Bilbo looking at him. Dwalin smiled and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the weapon laid across his legs.

"Good to see ye awake and well Bilbo," Dwalin said smiling. Bilbo sat up and fiddeled with his hands.

"I think I owe you an apology Dwalin," Bilbo said, "Frodo told me how I…uhh…attacked you when I was…not myself. I am sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," Dwalin said softly, "You carried all the weight yourself and the burden became too heavy and you broke under the strain. Why don't you let us help you carry your grief Bilbo?" Tears came unbidden and streamed down Bilbo's face. He didn't try and block them this time. Dwalin was suddenly beside him and cradling him to his chest. Bilbo leaned into the warrior and let Dwalin's motions soothe him.

When Bilbo appeared at breakfast he was greeted with a rousing cheer. He blushed and sat down at the table with a very happy Frodo at his side. He didn't say anything but instead simply ate, enjoying the sounds of his friend around him. When the meal was done Bilbo stood and cleared his throat. All sound stopped and the dwarves looked at him with an unusual solemnity. Bilbo felt a bit nervous but he didn't let it overcome him.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for helping me for the past two days," Bilbo began, "Well not just for the past few days but all the time that I have known you all. You all have helped me to become the brave hobbit that I am today. Without any of you I would have been still living here is BagEnd being a boring old dotard." The dwarves laughed a little as Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm getting away from my point. I…I remember some of the events that happened," Bilbo said slowly, "I remember Ori coming to help me when I began screaming, I remember Dwalin holding me when I was hysterical. I remember Balin helping to retrain me and speaking soft comforting words and I remember the taste of the stew that Bombur made. I remember Oin tending to me and Glóin, Bifur and Dwalin holding me down so Oin could work. I know that Bofur and Nori and Dori stayed up late into the night helping to keep my fever down and Ori singing softly at my bedside." Bilbo swallowed hard as tears prickled his eyes.

"I thank you all for helping me and being there. And for taking care of Frodo. I don't know what I would have done without you." Tears ran down Bilbo's face and Bilbo reached up to wipe them away. He took a deep breath.

"I know that I spoiled the ceremony. And you all only have one day left before you go. So if you do not mind, I have a bit of an idea for the last day." Through his tears blurred eyes, Bilbo saw the dwarves of Erebor smile and nod.


	14. Final Goodbye

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT_

* * *

_We come to raise our mugs high,_

_To true leaders and kings of our kind,_

_May there be no more a sad sigh,_

_For their footsteps one day we shall find (Verse 11 of Requiem for Kings)_

BagEnd was filled with a flurry of activity. Ori, Bombur, Dori and Dwalin were sent to the market place to buy food stuff. Meanwhile the rest of the dwarves and two hobbits were busy transforming the Hobbit Hole into a more festive atmosphere. Balin told them what Fili, Kili and Thorin would have liked a party to be like and the other reproduced the atmosphere as best as they could. For the first time Bilbo saw the skill and resourcefulness that the children of Mahal possessed. He only then came to truly realize and appreciate the uncanny skill of dwarves. Frodo watched in amazement more than he helped with the preparations. By lunch time the BagEnd was a different place. Table and chairs were moved and aligned differently. Various weapons and maps were brought out and laid in strategic locations. Flowers were brought in and placed in all manner of bowls and vases and some even strewn across the floors. The dwarves and two hobbits ate a light lunch, then Ori, Bombur, Bofur and Bilbo set to cook for the party.

It was late evening when they were done and the dwarves set the table with a rousing song and tossing the wares. Bilbo laughed at Frodo's face which alternated between fear and awe as the priceless plates, silverware and cutlery were thrown through the air and laid carefully on the white tablecloth. Then when everyone was seated, Balin lifted his mug of ale and said solemnly.

"To Thorin, Fili and Kili! Kings Under the Mountain."

"Kings Under the Mountain," they all resounded and then the party began.

Bilbo's ears were all but deaf by the time the meal was over and the wares were cleared up. Bilbo and Frodo followed the dwarves to the living room, where to their surprise several items lay wrapped up in soft cloths.

"What's this?" Bilbo asked then broke into a smile as the dwarves began unwrapping the items to reveal musical instruments.

"You mean they play as well?" frodo asked in an awed voice. Bilbo pulled Frodo down beside him as the Dwarves tuned the instruments.

"Frodo my lad," Bilbo said hugging the child to him, "We are in for a treat."

And a treat it was. The music sent Bilbo back on his adventuring; the joy of being on the open road, the hearty sensation of climbing across the Misty Mountains, and the dark caves of the goblins. The awed joy at the sight of the Lonely Mountain and the fear and determination in facing the dragon. Then the fierce pride of the new Erebor that he had not seen before. Then quite suddenly the music stopped and the dwarves took a collected breath. Then a familiar humming began. Bilbo pores raised as the words of that song that was forever etched in his mind rang out once more.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold._

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

When they were done, Bilbo got up and nervously cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind," he said, "I have one I would like to sing for you." The dwarves looked at each other and broke in to grins.

"Alright Master Baggins," Balin said, "Sing it to us." Bilbo bowed and moved to the side of the fireplace.

"It's called _Requiem for Kings_," Bilbo said and began.

_Here we come this day,_

_To chant the final lay,_

_That has no end,_

_For family and friend._

_Here we come this time,_

_To speak of your long climb,_

_And virtues more precious,_

_Than any gem luscious, _

_Here we come now,_

_To sing of kings to whom all we do bow,_

_Who held our fealty and hope,_

_And was our guiding rope,_

_Here we come today,_

_To have our say,_

_And tell the tale,_

_Of the Kings Under the Mountain and of Dale, _

_Tonight we speak of,_

_Loyal hearts and brave darrow,_

_With light hearts soft,_

_And great sorrow, _

_This time here,_

_We speak of those who were dear,_

_Of brother, friend and son,_

_Whose light shall never be gone, _

_Tonight we speak of kings,_

_Whose cheers through the halls of Aule rings,_

_Who stood taller than mountains,_

_With passion as fiery fountains, _

_ This time we speak of kin,_

_Who talked and laughed over the din,_

_Who held us up when we fell,_

_And would brave tales tell, _

_We come today,_

_To share each way,_

_To remember each face,_

_And each faces place, _

_This day we come to remember,_

_More than a story in fire ember,_

_More than cold stone,_

_And cold title alone day _

_We come to raise our mugs high,_

_To true leaders and kings of our kind,_

_May there be no more a sad sigh,_

_For their footsteps one day we shall find, _

_ Here this day come we,_

_For kin, for family,_

_Here this day come we,_

_For kings and royalty, _

_ Here this day come we,_

_For happiness, sunshine and loyalty,_

_Today we sing of hearts bright,_

_Of your never-ending light, _

_Here today we sing,_

_Of our three kings,_

_Here today we cry,_

_For with you, we do not lie. _

* * *

**Well here we are at the end of another fanfiction. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Special thanks goes to:**

**- Chris: aka ThousandSmiles (she has finally joined the fanfiction family) Also the song/requiem for Kings was written by her and is copywrited thank you. She has even made up a tune for it. So if anyone wants to hear it let me know and we can arrange something. :) **

**- to my reviewers: without you all none of this would be possible. you all give me inspiration to write. Thanks to: nightmare13, Borys68, run4life and Lady of Myth and Legends. **

**- To Tolkien for killing the best of the Dwarves. (seriously could you not have left one or two alive?)**

**-to Peter Jackson; who will also most likely kill the dwarves. Thanks for making them such lovable characters on screen! **

**till next fanfiction folks! take care. **

** - ChaosWithImagination. :)**


End file.
